Inocente
by Lady Josie
Summary: Esta historia vio la luz por primera vez hace 10 años. Hace ni dos meses decidí REESTRENARLA. Hoy me veo en la necesidad de eliminarla. #NOALPLAGIO #NOAPUBLICARSINAUTORIZACIÓNDELAAUTORA
1. Chapter 1

INOCENTE

Capitulo 1

"Recibirás únicamente lo que te mereces"

Capitulo 1

\- ¡Me debes ayudar! – exclamó la pelirroja elegantemente vestida, tomando a la fuerza el brazo de la chica que en ese momento se levanta de la mesa.

Unos ojos verdes, abiertos como plato causado por el horror de lo que había escuchado, miraron por varios segundos aquella mano cubierta de carísimos anillos, cayendo en cuenta de los enormes anillos de compromiso y matrimonio que la mujer portaba. Sin darse cuenta, su mirada verde se dirigió a sus propias manos para compararlas. Las suyas en nada se asemejaban, estaban maltratadas, ajadas por el trabajo duro que realizaba todos los días en aquel bar de mala muerte. Aun así, no sintió envidia hacia la mujer que con el rostro desencajado la obligaba a quedarse.

\- Tengo que regresar a trabajar – le dijo con la boca apretada.

\- No me engañes, Candice… Sé de buena mano que turno termina a las 12 de la noche y eso… - miró su carísimo reloj Cartier – fue hace 5 minutos – terminó con voz chillona.

La chica rubia, giró de un lado a otro su cabeza, en busca de que el encargado de las meseras la viera y la regañara por estar perdiendo el tiempo con una de los clientes. Pero no lo vio. Sus compañeras estaban tan atareadas atendiendo las mesas vecinas, que ni siquiera prestaban atención a su rostro lleno de angustia.

\- ¡Siéntate! – Le ordenó la mujer que la sujetaba fuertemente – Haz lo que te digo o me encargaré en este momento de que te despidan de aquí sin miramientos.

La joven sabía perfectamente que Eliza, su prima, era capaz de hacer eso y más. A pesar de que eran familia por parte de sus madres, jamás había sido bien recibida en casa de los Leegan, con considerar que los White, provenían del lado deshonroso y pobre de la familia. Tal era la vergüenza que siempre sintieron los Leegan hacia la madre de la chica cuando esta se fugó con un "pordiosero", según las palabras de ellos mismos, que a la muerte de su padre, nunca permitieron que Helen White, volviera a pisar el hogar en el que había pasado su niñez. Ni siquiera, en sus últimos meses de vida.

\- No hagas que te repita las cosas, Candice – hablo la mujer pelirroja sin ocultar el despreció que sentía hacia la chica que seguía observándola de pie.

\- Lo… que me pides… es imposible – le respondió con voz apagada, mostrándole así su vulnerabilidad.

\- No, no es imposible… - los ojos oscuros de la mujer llameaban de furia. Sentía que la única oportunidad de conseguir lo que quería a toda costa, se le iba de las manos – Tú nos debes mucho dinero y creo que ya llegó la hora de que pagues el favor que te hicimos.

El cuerpo de la chica se convulsionó al escuchar aquellas palabras. Eliza tenía razón. Les debía tanto dinero, que en toda una vida de trabajo, jamás lograría cubrir ni siquiera la mitad.

Pero había existido una razón muy poderosa y desesperada para haber acudido a la ayuda de los Leegan. Esa era su madre. La mujer que le dio la vida y la lleno de amor hasta el último día de su existencia. La mujer que murió después de una larga y penosa enfermedad causada por un corazón débil, por la cual dejó su beca de la universidad para atenderla y al verse en un callejón sin salida, porque el seguro médico no cubría sus costosos tratamientos, se vio en la necesidad de acudir a su familia rica para pedir ayuda.

Siempre había creído que su tío Max, el padre de Eliza, le había proporcionado la atención de su madre en los mejores hospitales del país, de manera desinteresada. Pero ahora, el tiempo le demostró que había estado garrafalmente equivocada.

Sintiendo que sus piernas temblaban y que no podrían sostenerla más, volvió a sentarse sobre la silla que momentos antes había dejado estrepitosamente, ante el horror de lo que había escuchado.

La mujer frente a ella sonrió, clara conocedora de que había conseguido lo que se había propuesto.

\- Así me gusta, Candice. Que te comportes como una persona civilizada.

Las manos de la aludida temblaban descontroladamente, por lo que las llevó a su regazo, tratando de que Eliza no percibiera su sufrimiento.

¿Cómo había sido capaz su prima de proponerle algo tan horrible?

\- Y bien, Candy. ¿Vas a aceptar mi propuesta? – le pregunto la mujer elegante con fingida suavidad.

\- Yo… yo… necesito pensarlo – agacho la mirada hacia sus manos.

¿Cómo podría decirle que sí, si en el proceso quedaría destruida?

\- ¡Por Dios, Candy! No hay nada que pensar – exclamó desesperada – Sencillamente acepta.

La chica rubia movió su cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- No… tengo que pensarlo – no era capaz de mirarla a la cara. En ese preciso instante, deseaba que la tierra se la tragara para no escuchar, para no sentir, para no aceptar.

\- ¿Cuándo...? ¿Mañana? – Inquirió con desprecio - ¿Por qué es tan importante mañana, si puedes aceptar hoy?

Candy tomó una bocanada de aire. Sentía que si no lo hacía se desvanecería. Su corazón palpitaba desenfrenadamente. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar copiosamente.

\- ¿Y por qué es tan importarte que sea hoy…? Si sabes perfectamente que me tienes acorralada – le espetó con furia contenida.

Eliza se hizo hacia atrás, recostándose en el respaldo de la silla. Con una sonrisa de triunfo total en su rostro bellamente maquillado.

\- Porque no puedo esperar más tiempo – golpeo la mesa con sus dedos – Porque necesito que empieces el tratamiento lo más pronto posible… Porque quiero que tengas ya un hijo de mi marido.

El volver a escuchar aquellas palabras causo que Candy sintiera que todo se movía a su alrededor. Se asió de la mesa para no caer. Sabía que cualquiera que la viera en ese estado, se daría cuenta que estaba pálida a muerte, a punto de perder el conocimiento.

Pero Eliza era diferente, ella no se apiadaba de nadie. Era un ser egoísta, de quién solo se preocupaba de ella misma y aquella idea tan descabellada era un claro ejemplo de cómo trabajaba su mente.

¿Así sería su marido? ¿Un hombre que no le importaba nada, ni nadie, excepto tener un heredero de su propia sangre? ¿Por qué no se olvidaban de esa idea descabellada y adoptaban un hijo? O mejor aun, ¿Por qué habían escogido precisamente a ella para darles un hijo, si había posiblemente miles de mujeres desalmadas que podían hacer eso en lugar de ella? ¿Qué no se daban cuenta que también sería sangre de su sangre? ¿Qué no se daban cuenta que a la hora de entregárselos, su corazón sangraría por siempre?

¡Por Dios! Ni siquiera había sido invitada a la boda de su prima.

Y soltó el aire, sintiendo como este le quemaba por dentro. Quería llorar.

¡No era justo! ¡No era justo! Nunca había sido besada, jamás había amado a nadie. El estar siempre estudiando para conseguir la beca de la universidad y al cuidado de su madre cuando ella enfermo, la había alejado de cualquier posible relación con chicos de su edad.

Y ahora aparecía Eliza, exigiéndole que le diera un hijo a ella y a su marido.

¿En qué momento se torció el mundo?

 _"_ _Tu prima se casa"_ – escucho en su mente la voz de su madre y de pronto se vio envuelta en una bruma que la transporto al pasado. Tres años antes.

 _"_ _¿En serio"_ – había respondido, sin prestarle atención al comentario de su madre, quién para entonces ya estaba enferma y ella se encargaba de cuidarla cuando salía de la Universidad.

Dos días antes Helen había tenido una crisis, por lo que estaba en cama y Candy le había llevado varios periódicos para que estuviera al tanto de las noticias.

 _"_ _Sí…"_ – le aseguró con la voz entrecortada – _"Al parecer es un rico banquero… mira…"_ – le extendió el periódico para que la chica lo viera. Candy sintiéndose ajena a la dicha de su prima, se negó con un movimiento de cabeza y solo atino a decir.

 _"_ _Me alegro por ella_ "

¿Y quién se alegraba en el presente por Candy?

Una risa histérica comenzó a salir de la garganta de la joven, sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo.

Eliza la tomó del brazo y la jaloneó, tratando de despertarla de su trance.

Los ojos verdes de la chica comenzaron lentamente a enfocarla y a su mente llegó la voz de su prima, chillona, insoportable.

\- Necesitó que quedes embarazada lo más pronto posible… - hablaba sin parar – Mañana ira a la pensión dónde vives mi chofer, para llevarte al consultorio médico… necesito…

\- Necesito… necesito… necesito… - comenzó a repetir Candy como autómata – Tú solo hablas de necesitar… - le dijo con frialdad - ¿Algún segundo te has detenido a pensar que es lo que yo necesito?

Eliza calló al escuchar las palabras de su prima. Después abrió la boca para responderle:

\- Tus derechos los perdiste en el momento que adquiriste la gran deuda que tienes… así que… mi querida prima… déjate de lloriqueos, que de ahora en adelante harás lo que yo te pida… si digo salta… vas a saltar… si digo que vas a ir al médico para que te haga una revisión, irás y cuando nazca el niño… me lo darás.

Candy brincó del asiento, impulsada por su instinto de supervivencia.

\- ¡Estas demente! – exclamó sin importarle que varias personas voltearan a verla.

\- No tienes elección… prima – Eliza de incorporó hasta quedar al mismo nivel de la joven – Mañana… - tomó su abrigo de piel del respaldo de su silla y su bolso Gucci – mi chofer pasará a recogerte a las 10 de la mañana y será mejor que estés ahí – dijo sin importarle el estado de shock en la que dejaba a la rubia.

Después salió de ahí, mirando todo lo que había a su alrededor, con total despreció.

Las horas que faltaban para que se cumpliera el plazo dado por Eliza se cumplieron rápidamente. Candy bajo la cortina de la ventana después de descubrir que una limosina en color oscuro se había detenido frente a la pensión donde vivía desde el fallecimiento de su madre.

Había estado en esa posición, sentada frente a la ventana y observando hacia la calle desde que aparecieron los primeros rayos del sol, rezando para que hubiese sido una pesadilla la visita de Eliza. Deseando con todo su corazón que esta cambiara de opinión, pero al ver el lujoso vehículo, este le indico que no tenía escapatoria alguna.

Comenzó a caminar nerviosa por la pequeña habitación que rentaba, cuando escucho voces en el vestíbulo de la vieja casona. Después los pasos que avanzaban hasta detenerse frente a su puerta. Se sentía como un animal acorralado, triste y en espera de su destino.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y en un intento por controlar las sensaciones que la dominaban, estrujo la tela de su falda de algodón, con sus manos sudorosas.

Se exaltó al escuchar el llamado a su puerta. Armándose de valor, se dirigió a esta y la abrió lentamente, sintiendo que el aire le faltaba. Descubrió frente a ella a un hombre de mediana edad, alto, de rostro frío e inexpresivo, observándola fijamente.

El cuerpo de la joven no reaccionó.

\- La señora la espera – hablo sin emoción alguna.

Los ojos verdes de Candy parpadearon varias veces mientras aquellas palabras penetraban su consciente.

\- Yo… yo… estaré lista en un segundo – murmuró, sin ocultar el estado nervioso en el que se encontraba.

Sin cerrar la puerta, busco su viejo bolso y salió de ahí, seguida por el hombre.

Al llegar a la acera, el chofer se adelanto y le abrió la puerta, indicándole a la joven con un movimiento de cabeza que entrara.

Candy obedeció, algo en la actitud del hombre le causaba miedo.

\- ¿Qué no pudiste elegir una mejor ropa? – la voz de Eliza la recibió, cuando se sentó frente a ella.

La limosina comenzó a moverse y se adentró al tránsito de la ciudad.

\- Gracias prima, por preocuparte más por mi atuendo que por el estado de ánimo que me embarga – murmuro la joven, sin esperar respuesta alguna.

Una mueca desfiguro el rostro bellamente maquillado de Eliza.

\- Tu comentario está de más – dijo con acides.

Candy la miró por varios segundos para después desviar su foco de atención hacia lo que sucedía afuera de la ventanilla. El vidrió polarizado le daba el anonimato suficiente, como para que alguien notará su rostro demacrado, además de la mujer que la acompañaba.

\- Pensé que iría sola al consultorio – comentó con voz apagada.

\- No me fío de ti después de lo de ayer… así que decidí acompañarte, pero antes, haremos una parada en la oficina de mi hermano Neil…

"Neil, el hermano mellizo de Eliza" – pensó la rubia. Las pocas veces que tuvo oportunidad de tratarlo, nunca le cayó bien. Suponía ahora, que era igual de desalmado que su hermana.

\- ¿Para qué? – inquirió sin mirarla. Entre más pronto conocía quienes estaban envueltos en aquella charada, le parecía mejor. Así sabría de quién esperar lo peor.

\- Si serás tonta, Candy… - explotó la pelirroja – Debes firmar unos papeles antes de acudir a la cita médica… - respiró hondo – ya que son necesarios antes de proseguir con el tratamiento.

\- ¿Por qué? – quiso saber.

\- No quiero ningún vació legal cuando llegue el momento de que me entregues al niño – la frialdad en su voz se reflejó en la mirada.

\- ¿Tienes miedo de que huya con él? – por fin enfrento a su prima.

Una risa sardónica se escucho en el interior del vehículo, haciendo estremecer a la rubia.

\- Lo que me preocupa, querida Candy, es tú deseo de reclamar parte de la fortuna de mi esposo.

 _Continuará:_

 _Gracias por leer este capítulo._

 _Cualquier comentario con gusto lo recibiré en erikajhs28 .mx_


	2. Chapter 2

En las últimas semanas he recibido muchos comentarios de las lectoras, buenos y otros mal intencionados.

Las mal intencionadas han dejado post que se pueden interpretar como agresivos. Me han llamado egocentrista, egoísta, deshonesta, aprovechada, ambiciosa, estafadora y otros calificativos que se han dedicado a dirigir hacia mi persona.

He querido mantenerme al marguen de esos comentarios, pero como estas mismas lectoras exigen respeto a sus opiniones, así mismo exijo respeto a mis decisiones, las cuales señalo a continuación con el propósito de dejarlas claras:

1\. La decisión de bajar mis historias, la mayoría lo sabe, tiene como origen cuando un Don Nadie se dedicó a robar el trabajo de compañeras escritoras, además de ponerse a insultar a quienes estábamos en contra de este acto deshonesto.

2\. La posición de varias lectoras que, en lugar de apoyar a las escritoras, su trabajo y el tiempo dedicado a elaborar historias maravillosas, se dedicaron a aplaudir las acciones de este sujeto.

3\. Las acciones constantes de diversas lectoras que continúan agrediendo a escritoras, por el solo hecho de disponer de nuestro trabajo como mejor creemos conveniente, para protegerlo.

4\. El hecho de que estas **seudo lectoras** están "perdiendo de su valioso tiempo en estar leyendo mis historias" y las de otras autoras (palabras textuales que me han dejado en varios post), lo cual se me hacen sin sentido porque tratan de responsabilizar a alguien más de sus propias acciones. ¿A qué me refiero? Toda la vida, desde que despiertas hasta que te vas a dormir tomas decisiones, desde la ropa que has de usar ese día, los zapatos, el café con o sin azúcar que has de tomar. Decisiones pequeñas o de suma importancia. Pero siempre las estas tomando. El hecho que pregonen que han perdido tiempo en leer las historias, no es responsabilidad mía. Yo idee, yo escribí, yo publique, yo regalé mi tiempo y esfuerzo para que leyeran las historias. Las lectoras toman la decisión de leerla, de disfrutarla, de despreciarla u odiarla si dentro de tu gusto no está la historia. Lo que no se vale, es que menosprecien lo que se les dio gratis.

5\. El hecho de que bajara "mis" historias de Fanfiction es una decisión que tomé después de analizar los primeros puntos de este texto.

6\. El que dejé un capítulo, dos o tres solo es para comprobar la antigüedad de la historia, para que no salga otro vivo que quiera hacerla pasar como suya y de paso la monetice.

7\. Como creadora de mis historias, puedo disponer de ellas como lo desee. Si ya me acusaron de ambiciosa, pues vamos cumpliéndoles el deseo.

8\. Para aquellas que están diciendo que estoy lucrando con la obra de Mizuki e Igarashi. ¿Cómo es posible? Sencillo. No lo estoy haciendo. Al contrario, mis historias son originales, y como originales fueron registradas, las cuales fueron adaptadas por mí al fandom. Esto es una clara ventaja al escribir en universo alterno.

Después del desahogo, solo me queda externar mi completa gratitud para aquellas personas que desde siempre han apoyado a las autoras del fandom, a aquellas que con mensajes de aliento alimentan y alientan a las chicas a seguir creando.

Mil gracias a todas aquellas que me han acompañado por años en mi travesía por el Candy Mundo. A las grandes amistades que forje en este mundo virtual y que trascendieron al mundo real.

Esta no es una despedida, sino un hasta luego.

P.D. Abrazos enormes a las chicas que con uñas y dientes defienden a las autoras.

Y para aquellas que les gusta repetir que "aquel" asunto ya se resolvió, dejen decirles que no, porque aun continúan atacando autoras, lectoras y defendiendo lo indefendible.


End file.
